


Legacy

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and Felicity is royally pissed, as they should - Freeform, guilt & remorses, the team feels guilty, two hours after Oliver is arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been two hours since Oliver has been arrested. For two hours, they have been reflecting on what they have done and how their actions have led the team to where they are now. But, before leaving, Felicity has something to tell them. Not only about what they have done, but also about what they have to do now.





	Legacy

It had been two hours since they had taken Oliver away. The TV was still turned on in Rene’s apartment, and the footage of Oliver’s confessions was being analysed over and over again by various journalists and politicians. Slouched on the old couch, the three so-called ‘heroes’ were silent, their eyes fixed on the screen but their minds a thousand miles away. 

“—er CEO of Queen Industry and former Mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen, has confessed being the vigilante known as the ‘Green Arrow’. Mr. Queen has also revealed that the Green Arrow, the Arrow and the Hood are, in fact, one person. Roy Harper and Tommy Merlyn, who both died years ago until Mr. Merlyn’s return during Mr. Queen’s trial, were previously accused of being those vigilantes. They are now being cleared from the charges. But the question on everyone’s lips now is: who will protect our city? Now that Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, is gone, who will stand against the next Malcolm Merlyn? The next Damien Darhk? The next Adrian Chase? And does Mr. Queen really deserve to go to prison? Protests have risen all over the city to ask for Mr. Queen’s liberation, calling him a hero. The answers to those questions and more after our shor—“ The screen went black, cutting off the journalist mid-sentence. Rene let the remote control fall from his hand onto the coffee table, where it landed with a loud _clank_. On his left, Dinah had her arms crossed over her chest in some defensive pose. Her right foot was restlessly hitting the floor with a now audible _tap-tap-tap-tap_ and her fingers were drumming on her arms. On his right, Curtis was the exact opposite. Slumped, with vacant eyes, he hadn’t said a word in almost an hour. Rene had never seen him silent for so long and, if it wasn’t for the lump in his own throat and the burning behind his eyes, he would have tried to make his friend talk and ramble. Seeing Curtis silent was the farthest thing from normality.

And so they stayed like this, three defeated heroes drowned in an ocean of shame, remorses and grief, with only the _tap-tap-tap-tap_ of Dinah’s foot and the distant roar of cars down in the streets to keep them company.

“We’ve let him down,“ Curtis whispered, eventually. It was, without a doubt, the shortest sentence Rene had ever heard him say.

“No,“ Dinah said, shaking her head vigorously. The tapping of her foot quickened. “We did what we had to do. Leaving was the right decision.“ Rene jumped on his feet and started pacing before the window. Ten steps one way, ten steps the other way. Ten steps. Ten steps. His hands were playing with the scratch on his vest, digging a hole in the fabric. He didn’t care.

“It wasn't,“ he stated, and stopped to face the other two. Dinah was looking at him but Curtis was keeping his head down. Rene wasn’t even sure he was listening to them. “We failed Oliver. And Felicity. We used Oliver as our scapegoat. We took whatever was wrong in our lives and put the blame on him. _I_ failed Oliver. If I hadn’t agreed to testify— If I had told you guys about how they were threatening Zoe—“ He shook his head angrily. The thought of Quentin’s opinion of him for those last few weeks, of the deception he had seen in the older man’s eyes…The thought that it was now to late to repair this… It was oppressing his chest, stopping him from being able to breath freely.

“He still betrayed us,“ Dinah insisted. “Don’t you remember? He put us under surveillance!“

“You betrayed him first,“ Curtis said. His voice was low, but he was finally looking at them. “The two of you.“ Dinah glared at him.

“Look, we’re not saying that Oliver didn’t do anything wrong,“ Rene continued. “But whatever he did, he didn’t deserve the shitstorm we brought him into. He’s going to prison to protect us. Even after all that we did, he included each one of us in the deal. And now he’s gone and—“ A knock on the door interrupted him. He closed his eyes a few seconds and gulped down the sob that had almost passed his lips. Deep breath, he reminded himself.

Dinah had jumped on her feet and was warily eyeing the door. Curtis hadn’t moved but his eyes were on the entrance as well. Taking his gun out of his vest, Rene took small steps toward it and looked through the peephole. Diggle was standing on the other side. Rene opened the door to let him in and looked carefully in the corridor for potential threats before closing it again.

Diggle nodded curtly at the team. Rene had never thought the word ‘small’ could be associated with the strong man before him, but it applied that day. With his bowed spine and downcast eyes, Diggle looked like a shadow of himself.

“What’s happening?“ Rene asked urgently. “Where’s Oliver?“ Diggle sighed.

“Oliver doesn’t want to be rescued,“ he said. “Says that if he escapes, all of us would be arrested. I don't know what to do. I just—I don't know.“ Rene closed his eyes. His legs felt weak and he had to grab the nearest chair to avoid falling.

“It’s my fault,“ he whispered. No one replied, but a large hand landed on his shoulder. A support. A friend. But Rene knew he was right. His eyes landed on a picture of him and Zoe at the zoo. It had been taken a few weeks earlier. How ashamed she would be of him, if she knew the truth. He shook his shoulder to dislodge Diggle’s hand and took a step away. Understanding, Diggle gave him space and went to sit in the recliner. It was an old thing Rene had found at a give-away. He has found it perfect for when Quentin wouldcome to visit. Rene’s betrayal had been revealed a few days after, and there had never been a chance to show it to him.

They didn’t react immediately, the next time someone knocked on the door. Diggle, Dinah and Curtis were still sat, Rene was still standing with shaking legs, and none of them had uttered a word in ten minutes when three sharp knocks had broken the silence. They had exchanged quick sad glances, fully knowing who the newcomer was, and Rene had slowly turned toward the door, ready to open it when scratches were heard and it slid open by itself.

Felicity Smoak stepped into the room, the card she had used to force the door open clutched in her right hand. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was standing tall before the four of them, with her chin hight and her legs planted firmly on the ground. Her beige coat was floating like a cape around her, and her silver ring shone under the lamp’s light, blinding Rene like a moonlight blade.

“Felicity, we a—“ John begun, standing up to go and hug her. He was stopped by her raising a menacing finger.

“Don’t,“ she said with the low and strong voice she usually used on Oliver. “Don’t.“

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep control of herself. Out of the corner of his eyes, Rene could see that Curtis was standing up too. He and John seemed to be fighting the pros and cons of reaching out to Felicity and bury her in their arms. They didn’t have the chance.

“Felicity…“ Curtis tried after Diggle’s failure.

“Don’t.“ She repeated for the third time, louder. Her eyes snapped open. “I can _not_ hear anything from you at the moment. Any of you.“ John and Curtis, who were now standing side by side with Rene, flinched at her words.

“Why come here, then?“ Dinah asked, loudly. She had come closer as well, silently, like a cat would approach a juicy mouse. “We’re not going to be your emotional targets.“ Felicity’s eyebrows shot up and a small threatening smile appeared on her lips. A shiver ran down Rene’s back, and he heard Curtis gulp next to him.

“You mean like you used my husband as an emotional target?“ Felicity said. She took a step toward Dinah. “You think this as nothing to do with you, don’t you? You think you’re innocent. That you weren’t part of sending Oliver to prison.“

“He gave himself to the FB—“ Dinah tried to retort before any of the three men could stop her.

“Because you didn’t give him any choice!“ Felicity shouted. “Because you left him—you left us! You abandoned the team. Each one of you took whatever shitty crap was happening in your personal lives and put the blame on Oliver. Each. One. Of. You. Even you, John.“ She was staring at her friend with watery eyes. Her voice was full of hurt and anger. John was shaking but he kept his head hight, never flying away from the rightful accusations. “You know him as well as I do. You’ve fought with him for years. He _listens_ to you. And you knew—You _knew_ he was getting better. So much better. You called him brother. And you left. William lost his mother. I lost a boyfriend. Oliver’s lost family. His father, his mother, his sister, Laurel, Tommy and the list could go on and on and he has _never_ abandoned anyone, any of his friends because of it. He’s never used his friends like you did with him. And you thought we couldn’t understand what you were going through? That Oliver didn’t understand what you were going through? When you fight the kind of war we fight each night, you don’t get to give up just because you don’t agree with your leader. You don’t get to give up just because you feel lied to. Especially when there was proven reasons to distrust you. Because when you do, when you abandon your teammates, _that_ ’s what happen. One of you end up in prison. Or dead.“ Her voice broke on the last word. The burning behind Rene’s eyes was turning into tears. He knew Felicity was right. He knew they had messed up. He knew it was to late. John used the respite to take a tentative step forward.

“Felicity,“ he said softly, pleadingly. “Felicity, we—“

“We are not g—“ Dinah said more quickly. She was the only one of them trying to deflect Felicity’s attacks. The only one standing up under the storm. 

“Don’t!“ Felicity shouted again, taking another step and entering into Dinah’s personal space. To Rene, they looked like two fiery goddesses, so different and similar at the same time. Threatening, deadly goddesses. Dinah leaned back, clearly surprised by Felicity’s strength and fury. “Don’t try to make excuses. Not when William is waiting outside with our suitcases. Not when his father is going to prison because you didn’t want to stand by his side.“ She took a shaky breath. “We’re on our way to protective custody.“ She stepped back, facing alone the line of four heroes. “There’s only one thing you can do now. Oliver has been saving this city for seven years. He can’t do it anymore. So it’s your turn. You have to keep fighting, because if you don’t, no one will. And all would have been for nothing. All that we’ve done, all the sacrifices we’ve made, each one of us. For _nothing._ As of now, this town is your responsibility. If you’ve ever cared for this city, if you’ve ever respected Oliver, if you’ve ever truly believe in your masks… Keep fighting for it.“

And with that, she turned around and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

“What now?“ Curtis murmured later in the evening, when the four of them were sat around a col meal. His eyes were lingering on the spot where Felicity had stood. 

“We do what she said,“ Rene replied. John nodded.

“We keep fighting.“

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've written anything, and I hope you guys enjoyed that.  
> I love Kudos and Reviews :)


End file.
